Uranverein (game)
Uranverein is a post-nuclear wasteland role-playing game. It uses a first and third person viewpoint, and the 7S character system. Setting Set in 1986 in the post-nuclear war wasteland of Florida , now known as Torrida, the area is set in the feud between the Black Scythe Republic and The Descendancy, who are fighting for the safety of the survivors before the World is destroyed. The player's actions will decide the fate of Torrida forever after they escape their imprisonment by the Black Scythe. Pre-Story In 1944, a Nazi lab was being invaded by Allied Forces. Uranverein was being researched there. All papers were burned, and Uranverein was taken away from the area by plane to Japan. The Allied Forces raided the base but found no trail. Japan received the Uranverein papers, and completed the nuclear program and making it deadlier than ever before. The nuclear effects of the improved nuke would be more devastating than ever. In 1945, Germany was defeated. However, due to their being no Nuclear secret discovered, the war in Japan was still raging on. In 1947, US Forces were joined by European Forces. They occupied Tokyo. Hirohito fled to the West Coast. In 1948, sixteen crash test alien UFOs crashed in the US. This technology accelerated the tech rate, and the US began secret projects on energy weapons, power armour, space programs, power sources, and robots. In November 1950, the Allies were six months away from conquering Japan and the last of the Axis Powers. As a last resort, on the 22nd April 1951, the US Forces were invading the Western Coast, & the war would be over in weeks. So, the Imperial Military used Uranverein to nuke the entire World, except Germany and Hungary, who were still an ally. The shock made Japan take back their country within two months. They also released another weapon, VIAL-16, a chemical that would rejuvenate dead cells and make them superhuman. It created Zombies. In 1953, Germany and Hungary were invaded by the horrors of the post-nuclear world, and were consumed with it. The countries were no more, and they both ended up like the rest of the world. Japan also had a hard time, as radiation travelled over, and the horrors swam over too. Absorbed by internal conflict and the horrors, Japan ended up like the rest of the world. Both sides were reduced to ruin, and there was no victor of the bloodthirsty war. Post-War In 1948, as the US heard of a Japanese WMD, they learnt of the nuke and what it did, but knew nothing about it. They learned of radiation and mutation, but didn't know enough to do anything about it. So, their proposal was to kill all mutated life and start anew. This sparked fury and rifts in the government, but Truman and the majority of the government agreed. They began work on the Crackdown, which would be deployed in Florida as a test, before it would be dropped all over the World. They built nine underground shelters throughout Florida to preserve military personnel and Crackdown research infantry, as well as handpicked civilians to be preserved. These were known as the Cocoons. With the alien technology, the US government created a space shuttle fleet in 1948 after they found out about a Japanese WMD. Known as the Expedition, or The Great Journey, it would preserve Humanity in Space until it was time to go down again. The passengers were 21000 in number. The passengers would include the Secret Service, Terminatory, scientists, high ranking and highly respected military personnel, politicians, test subjects, or civilians who secretly paid to be onboard. The personnel onboard were to research on The Crackdown and complete it by 1966, the date they would all fly back down to Earth. The military personnel in Cocoon 2. When the Great Journey began two hours before the nuked hit the US, they landed on the Moon, and formed a Moonbase with the tools & equipment stashed in the gigantic fleet. In post-nuclear America, the government was shattered and there was the downfall of society. The dead of everything rose, and shattered what was once the USA. The Zombies were called Darkseekers, as they only come out at night. Radiation and mutated creatures, as well as escaped and senile robots as well as experimental creatures from the alien crashes, set foot on the US. The US found out about the nuclear secret in 1951, and tentatively carried on the War but created Project Preserve, to create nine large underground bomb shelters, capable of holding people for 400 years. In post-War Florida, many atrocities occurred. Zombie and mutant alligators roamed, raider and tribal gangs, mutant creatures & abominations, radiation death, lack of supplies, gun crime, all these were rampant. Many military groups cropped up in the state. Plot In 1966, the Great Journey personnel landed on Earth, only to be greeted by military defectors known as the Black Scythe Republic. Their plan was ruined, and made severe cutbacks to the Descendancy's campaign. Meanwhile, lawlessness, disease, robbery, evil, and murder have consumed post-War Florida, now known as Torrida. In 1986, The Worker, a Descendancy soldier, is sent to the Profligacy District with Descendancy troopers to take back the plans to the Crackdown that the BSR have stolen. However, when the Worker retrieves the plans, the Worker is shot and left for dead by the Worker's teammates. The Worker awakes in a BSR Prison Complex, and is told by the BSR jailors that the Worker is fitted with an explosive collar, and must follow the BSR's orders. Their orders are clear. Find a way back into the Descendancy territory, find out why he was shot, eliminate his father, and recover the Crackdown plans and terminate all work related to it. However, the hard part is making friends with the native tribes to get into the Descendancy territory, secured by an enormous steel fence complex.